custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Learning How to Count to Ten! (1988)/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120620234613
=Learning How to Count to Ten!= Learning How to Count to Ten! is a custom Barney home video for Season 2 release on October 16, 1993. It was later shortened to Having Tens of Fun!. Plot After a game of hopscotch, and hide and seek, Barney's friend Mr. Tenagain comes to visit the kids with lots of songs, games, and surprises. CastEdit *Barney David Joyner/Voice: Bob West *Baby Bop Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson *BJ Jenny Dempsey/Voice: Patty Wirtz cameo *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min Cervantes) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Mr. Tenagain [R. Bruce Elliot SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Akien Drum #The Ants Go Marching #The Fishing Song #BJ's Songs #Number Limbo #I Can Laugh #Diez Amigos #Let's Play Together #Try and Try Again #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Number Limbo #Hit the Pinata #Ring Around the Rosie #Have a Snack #The Fishing Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please and Thank You #Taking Turns #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #Taking Turns #If All the Raindrops #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Move Your Body #The Marching Song #Shape Up Freeze #Exercise is Good for You #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #When You Have A Ball #Big and Little #It's Good to Be Home #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye Reprise #I Love You NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *the musical arrangments and background music from Having Tens of Fun! are used in this video. *BJ makes a cameo appearance during the song Number Limbo in this video. *When it was later shortened to Having Tens of Fun!, the part where BJ makes a cameo appearance, During the scary rollercoaster ride scene, Dramatic Cue (g) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *When Barney, BJ, and the kids scream in a rollercoaster ride, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), BJ's scream is the same as "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob), except it does sound like BJ's Season 2 scream, Bruno's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), Carlos's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger is bitten by Krabby), Tosha's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon to the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -2, Kristen's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +6, Julie's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is squirted with frosting and falls into a empty glass), except it was picthed up to +4, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang slide down a icy mountain), and Caroline's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character are hit with a enemy item). *When Barney and BJ yell "Whoa!" in a rollercoaster ride, Barney's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was pitched up to +9 and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *When Barney, BJ, and the kids scream in a rollercoaster ride after Barney yells "Help us!!!", Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick launch the invisible boatmobile), except it was pitched up to +2, BJ's scream is the same as "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are taken out of the fish bowl by the Cyclops), except it does sound like BJ's Season 2 scream, Bruno's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster which the donut is), except it was pitched up to +8, Carlos's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was pitched down to -2, Tosha's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -3, Kristen's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +2, Julie's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is squirted with frosting and falls into a empty glass), except it was picthed up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "The Gift of Gum" (when Sandy sees the haft of the truck flying into her), except it was pitched down to -4, and Caroline's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character are hit with a enemy item), except it was pitched down to -1. *When Barney, BJ, and the kids scream in a rollercoaster ride before the rollercoaster crashes, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of the real gorilla), except it was pitched down to -2, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has soap in his eyes), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, Bruno's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek sees a scary bug), except it was pitched up to +3, Toshas scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! FUCK!"), except it was pitched down to -3, and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty says "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched down to -1. *During when the rollercoaster ride crashes, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess". *Though after Barney, BJ, and the kids scream during the rollercoaster ride, the rollercoaster crashes all cut.